


a proposition

by ka_na_ri_ya



Series: a pro-- series [1]
Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Licking, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: "So, just friends?"Copter huffs, rolling his eyes. There's a kick to his foot and he ignores it, "Just get on with what you want to say.""I have an offer.""What's that supposed to mean?" Kimmon asks."I like the look of you two...together.""Together." Copter flatly intones.
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Series: a pro-- series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

"Are you two together?"

Copter is startled by the question that this total stranger asked, interrupting their conversation. He grips onto his glass, shifting uneasily in his plastic seat and glances over at Kimmon. He looks unbothered, still chewing on his spoonful of rice and raises an eyebrow at the man, "Well, we are having a night out together."

"O funny guy huh," the man smirks and bends down. He puts his hand on the center of their table and towers over Kimmon, looking into his eyes, "I think you know what I'm asking."

They're outside of the busy restaurant, eating along the sidewalk. Copter and Kimmon are sitting at the low, plastic table, that's covered with their glasses of beer and their shared dinner they had ordered earlier. The humidity of the night is sticking to Copter's shirt in an uncomfortable way and all he wanted was a relaxing dinner, especially when this is the first time in a while that they're eating out. He dislikes how the man is looking at Kimmon with such an intensity and a prickly feeling unfurls in his chest.

"Hey guy, I don't know what you want," Copter mutters and glares at him, "My friend and I are just trying to enjoy our dinner here."

"Hmm ok," the man straightens up, rubbing his finger along his bottom lip and looks between the both of them. It's like he's looking directly into their souls with those sharp eyes, "So, just friends?"

Copter huffs, rolling his eyes. There's a kick to his foot and he ignores it, "Just get on with what you want to say."

"I have an offer."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kimmon asks.

"I like the look of you two...together."

"Together." Copter flatly intones.

The man reaches into his pocket, drawing his leather wallet out. Copter squints his eyes and notices how expensive the man is dressed. A business card is shoved in his face, with the words 'XXXAZNGAYBOIZ' and the man's name 'Parn' emblazoned on it, "I'm Parn and I run a gay porn website."

"What the _fuck_?" Copter hisses out and turns the card over on the table, afraid that people would be able to see something so blatant. He can't believe he has business cards for this, "We're in a public place," he whips his head around, relieved to see that the people around them seem to pay no mind or notice what Parn said out loud.

"What are you asking exactly?" Kimmon inquires. If Copter didn't know any better, he'd say that Kimmon sounds interested.

He's stunned and reaches across the table to push at his shoulder with an aggressive shove. Kimmon looks back at him like he's the ridiculous one here, "What?"

"Are you really that dense?"

"I want to hear him say it," Kimmon looks back up towards Parn, "So?"

"Yea, it's exactly what you think," Parn says with a sly smile, "I want to film you two together. Fucking."

The sweat on Copter turns cold and he chugs down his beer. He slams the beer glass down, and sees Kimmon is staring down at the table with a blank expression.

"We're not even gay," Copter says, hoping it would turn him away.

It's a lie, but it's not like he knows.

"Hm. Doesn't matter to be honest. You both look good together and you're both handsome, which is why I approached you. My website is very popular and I pay a lot."

"How much?"

Copter reaches over to slap Kimmon's arm, "What the fuck are you doing?

"I'm just asking!"

Parn smirks and Copter is irritated. He's in disbelief at how weird Kimmon is being right now. He grabs Kimmon's glass and downs that too, wanting to ignore whatever the fuck twilight zone he is in. Parn tells them how much he pays for one person in a video and Copter chokes on the beer.

Kimmon reaches over to pat and rub soothing circles on Copter's back, who's coughing into his elbow, "So that's...a lot of money."

"Your website is that popular?" Copter exclaims, his voice hoarse. He's flabbergasted, not having expected that much money to be made in that business.

"Yea, it's legit and shit. You should check it out."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Copter mutters, "I'm flattered you think we're good looking and all, but we have actual jobs."

"What about you?" Parn looks over at Kimmon, who is silent and has a contemplative look on his face.

Copter can't believe this.

"I can't believe this," he says to him.

"Well..."

"O my god."

Kimmon gives him a helpless shrug and turns to look up at Parn, "Could I still contact you later?"

Copter is about to lose his shit. The prickly feeling he has in chest grows even more as he watches Parn's eyes light up and his smile widening, directed right at Kimmon. Feeling vexed, he dumps money on the table, enough to cover whatever their shared dinner costs and the coins loudly clang as they crash against his plate. He stands up, his plastic stool harshly scraping against the concrete.

This whole situation is fucking ridiculous and watching Kimmon be so out of character is pissing him the fuck off. And fucking Parn with his stupid face and hair. They were almost done with their food anyways and Copter is done with everything. He can hear Kimmon's exclaim of surprise as he walks away from their table.

Fuck this humidity.

\--

"Copter."

Copter doesn't bother answering. Their steps shuffle along the dirt and the honks of the cars and motorcycles fill the silence.

"Copter."

He keeps walking as fast as he can down the sidewalk towards their apartment. He can hear Kimmon's long sigh and knows Kimmon is close to catching up to his strides. Fuck his long legs, seriously.

"Copter, I don't really get why you're angry at me."

That gets Copter to stop, his sandals scuffling against the dirt. He turns to glare at Kimmon, who is standing right behind him. Copter's irritation almost diminishes at the mournful look reflected in Kimmon's eyes, but then he remembers the reason, "I can't believe you're willing to go on camera to have sex," the "with me" goes unsaid.

"We kind of need the money though, Copter."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Copter hisses and in frustration he shoves his hands against Kimmon's chest a bit, pushing him back, "So you want to do this stupid shit instead?"

"It's not-- it's not like that!"

Copter throws his hands up in the air, exasperated, "Then what the fuck?"

Kimmon runs his hand through his hair, letting out a shuddery sigh, "Look, we were literally just complaining about how we needed more money right before Parn showed up. It's almost like a sign! Don't you think this could really help us?"

Tiredness hits Copter all of a sudden and he crosses his arms over his chest, "No, I don't. That shit follows you," he flicks a glance over at Kimmon, who is staring at the ground looking subdued, "Also even if he said it didn't matter, there's the issue of you not being interested in men."

"Um..."

Copter's arms drop to the side in disbelief, "What."

"Ok," Kimmon rushes up and grabs onto Copter's hand, practically dragging him backwards as he walks forward, "We need to go home now because I'm not talking about this outside."

"What the _fuck_."

\--

They clamber into their shoe box of an apartment and Copter pulls his hand away from Kimmon's grasp as they remove their shoes. He doesn't know why he's feeling nervous about this when it isn't even about him. But that tingly feeling is there, starting in the pit of his stomach and up his throat.

He walks behind Kimmon, staring at his tall figure ahead of him and something in him wants to press a hand to his broad back. They both take a seat around the small table they have that's used for everything and stare at each other in silence. Copter has his arms folded around his chest, his fingers tucked against his ribs and _fuck_ , someone has to say something because he thinks this prolonged silence will kill him.

"So."

"Um..."

"Kimmon, take your time. It's just me."

"I uh..." Kimmon's voice is shaky and he fiddles with his bangs before bringing his hands down, twisting his fingers together. Copter's about to reach over to take a hand in between his hands, but then Kimmon looks up, "Um, it started a few months ago. When I realized I looked at men differently."

"Ok."

"Yea..."

"Kimmon, you know that going in front of a camera isn't a great way to explore your sexuality right?"

He rolls his eyes, "I'm not stupid Copter. I went to a few nightclubs in Silom already anyways and 'explored my sexuality' there. Pretty much confirmed I liked men too."

That prickly feeling Copter felt earlier when watching Kimmon and Parn explodes in size. He wonders when Kimmon even had the time to go when he was so busy with work too and tries to squash that ugly feeling down. He coughs into a fist and places his hands on his knees, tapping his fingers along them. Copter wishes Kimmon had felt comfortable enough to tell him, but having been through it before, he knows it's not about him and the best thing to do is to support his friend.

"I uh...wish you had told me earlier. Could've taken you to some of my favorite places around that area."

Kimmon offers him a rueful smile and reaches out his hand, placing it on top of Copter's, "I'm sorry I didn't. You're my best friend, but I-- well you know. I wanted to figure it out on my own."

"I know. I definitely know Kimmon. Don't be sorry," he flips his hand up to wrap his hand around Kimmon's fingers, squeezing them in a comforting gesture, "Wish I didn't have to find it out after a man propositioned us though."

Kimmon giggles and Copter's heart warms at the sound of it, "O my god. I can't believe this is how I'm coming out to you. That was kind of ridiculous, wasn't it?"

"Uh. Did you not see how into you he was? His eyes were drooling."

"Huh?" Kimmon shakes his head, "Nah. I'm sure he was just checking both of us out. He said you were handsome! Which, by the way, " he reaches into his pocket with his other free hand and places Parn's business card onto the table. Copter notices that Parn had written down his phone number under his name in slanted handwriting.

"I can't believe that's the name of his site. It's ridiculous."

"It is," Kimmon looks down at the card with amusement and then a look of hesitation passes, "I'm uh...just going to keep this though, ok? I know you really don't want to, but just in case things don't get better or if they get really bad. Parn told me to call him whenever."

"I'm sure he did."

Kimmon sighs, removing his hand from Copter's, "You know it's not like that."

"Hmm."

"Ok, well. If you're done acting like a jealous boyfriend," Copter starts at this, choking on air, "We should sleep soon," Kimmon stands up and ruffles Copter's hair before he leaves for their bedroom.

Copter takes a moment to recover before he follows suit, leaving the business card on the table.

Hopefully, that's the end of that.

\--

"Kimmon."

"Hmm? Hey, welcome back," Kimmon looks up from the stove top where he's cooking their dinner and his smiling face changes into one of concern, "Copter, what's wrong?" He steps forward and places his hands on Copter's shoulders.

Copter supposes the expression on his face reveals how he's feeling, but Kimmon tends to pick up the small things whenever he's in distress. He swallows, having difficulty with it because of how upset he is, "I um...I got laid off today. A bunch of us did."

"O, o no," Kimmon wraps an arm around Copter, giving a one armed hug. His hugs are normally comforting, but Copter is freaking out too much in his head to feel comforted.

"Kimmon," he chokes out into the meat of Kimmon's shoulder, "We're fucked, my paycheck was higher there. What are we going to do?"

"I-- just...don't think about it ri--"

"What are we going to do about rent?"

"Look, just eat dinner first, we'll talk about this later. You need to eat," Kimmon squeezes his shoulders in a comforting gesture, "It'll be ok."

Copter nods, still feeling a little numb. Kimmon turns him towards their table and sits him down with gentle hands.

The rest of the night is silent because running thoughts on what to do is just occupying Copter's head. Kimmon seems to sense this and doesn't bother Copter, leaving him to his thoughts.

It isn't until Copter's in the shower that the idea comes to him.

He goes into their room to see Kimmon lying on his thin mattress, browsing through his phone. The small lamp they have on the floor by the window, lights up the room and washes a warm glow over Kimmon's features.

Copter sits by Kimmon's hip, nervousness blooming in the pit of his stomach, "Hey."

"Hey," Kimmon puts his phone down and focuses his stare onto Copter.

"I uh...I thought of what to do. Especially when rent is due soon. And I can't in good conscience make you pay most of it."

"Co-"

"Do you still have the card?"

"The card?"

Copter is agitated at this point and starts jostling his feet up and down. Kimmon sits up and reaches out, putting a hand on Copter's knee, stilling him, "Are you talking about Parn?"

He nods, unable to say anything.

"Yea, I still have it. But are you sure?" Kimmon strokes a thumb across Copter's knee. Copter tries to focus on the soothing pattern, "You were pretty adamant about us not doing this."

"I..." he gulps and looks up at Kimmon. He's staring back at him with such soft eyes and for a moment, the nervousness in the pit of Copter's belly lessens, "I'd rather it be with you than anyone else. At least that's the silver lining in this."

"Ok..."

"Are you ok with it though? It's been months since then and you might have changed your mind. I don't want to force you."

"I'm fine with it," and he squeezes Copter's knee in support.

Copter exhales, relieved that he got it out there and that Kimmon is still alright with it, "Ok, ok. Should I call him or...?"

"I'll talk to him."

He nods, the nervousness still there in his chest. Kimmon cards his fingers through Copter's still wet hair, "Go to sleep. I'll take care of this."

\--

The next day, Kimmon comes out of their room, dressed ready for work. Copter is sitting by the table eating his breakfast and looks up at him.

"Parn agreed. You're absolutely sure about this?" Kimmon swipes a pineapple from Copter's plate, making some happy sounds as he chews on it.

"Yea. I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Copter is bricking it.

They're sitting in the crowded bus together heading to whatever location Parn had told Kimmon to head to -- Kimmon by the aisle and Copter by the window. Kimmon's holding onto one of Copter's hands in an attempt to calm him down since he can't stop fidgeting out of nerves. His hands are clammy and he had tried to remove it earlier, but Kimmon gripped onto it tighter and that was that.

Copter doesn't understand how Kimmon is being so nonchalant and calm about all of this.

In fact, it's been annoying him the entire time. For the past week and a half, Kimmon's been acting as if this was just another excursion, like going furniture shopping. Like they're not aboutto have freaking sexand that it was just another random day of the week.

He had considered earlier in the week to talk about it with Kimmon. But he chickened out every time the thought crossed his mind because he couldn't handle the idea of asking Kimmon, "Hey, maybe we should practice or something. My mouth on your mouth right?" and how Kimmon would react to it. Kimmon had tried to bring it up, but Copter changed the conversation not ready to think about what would happen between them.

He didn't even dare look up the website to see what kind of porn Parn had. Now all he wants to do is check to make sure it didn't have anything ridiculous or outlandish because he's not sure if he can go through it, even if it's with Kimmon.

There's also the fact that it's going to be online and Copter's stomach churns at the thought. He tries to forget that little tidbit and hopes his family never finds out.

This is just a one time thing he tells himself. It's just temporary, to help out with their financial situation. Then everything will go back to normal and they can move on.

Kimmon shifts in his seat, moving the manila envelope he was holding in his other hand closer to Copter. The envelope loudly crinkles. Parn had insisted the both of them get tested last week and to bring the results in for his record keeping. Luckily, they were both clean, which was a relief to Copter.

Copter observes a droplet of sweat trailing down Kimmon's face and long neck, going down beyond the neckline of his threadbare collared shirt.

Gulping, he turns away to look outside the window, watching the cars and motorcycles pass by, squeezing Kimmon's hand. Funny how these people were going on with their lives as normal. He wonders if they could tell that he was about to have sex with his best friend in about an hour. As if there was a bright neon sign hanging over his headand _o my god he's going to have sex with his best friend_.

It's only when Kimmon rises from his seat, tugging on Copter's hand, that Copter realizes they are at their destination. He follows Kimmon down the aisle and steps out of the bus. The heat of the sun is stifling, though it was worse inside the bus and so this is a little bit of a reprieve. Copter breathes in deep breaths, trying to slow his rapid heartbeat.

"You doing ok?" Kimmon squeezes Copter's hand and looks down at him with a smile.

"'M alright..." Copter looks around the crowded sidewalk, "Where do we-- where do we go from here?"

Kimmon jerks his chin in a direction across the street, "Over there. Parn said we're meeting him in that hotel."

"O wow," Copter's eyes widen as he takes in the tall building before him. The hotel looked simple, but extravagant. Definitely not a place that Copter imagines a porn would be filmed at, "What the heck kind of budget does he have?"

"Who knows?"

"Thought you and Parn were close," Copter mutters, knowing how churlish he sounds.

Kimmon rolls his eyes, letting out a sound of disbelief, and Copter wants to hit im.

"Let's go," and he pulls Copter across the sidewalk, watching out for any passing cars.

They get into the lobby, the cool air a balm for them from the overheated atmosphere outside. There's a bunch of tourists walking around, groups of them preparing for their excursion of the city. Copter walks close to Kimmon as they wind their way through the crowd. He can't help but notice how expensive everything looks from the couches and decor.

"Kimmon!"

They both turn to see Parn, casually dressed compared to the last time Copter had seen him. Sending their polite greetings to him, Copter can't help but notice Parn's gaze lingering on Kimmon -- eyes going down and up. The prickly feeling that he thought left all those months ago is slowly creeping back in his chest.

"Well, don't you look a lot better than before?"

Copter's ready to drag Kimmon out of this lobby. He'll try to keep looking around for jobs rather than watch Parn make eyes at him.

Kimmon hums, giving him a polite smile, and Parn flicks his eyes over at Copter, "And you look handsomer than the last time we met. Love the haircut."

Copter feels a flare of annoyance at this and is about to retort something vicious at him. There's a firm hand on his shoulder and Kimmon squeezes hard as if reminding him to calm down, pulling him back from that cloud of rage. Kimmon coughs and hands over the manila envelope to Parn, "This is what you asked for."

"O!" Parn tucks it under his arm, not bothering to open it, "I'm assuming everything's in order for the two of you?"

"Yea, both of us are good," Kimmon clears his throat, "Do you have what I asked you to bring?"

Copter starts at this and looks up at him in confusion. He has no idea what Kimmon is even talking about and hopes he didn't bargain for something reckless.

"Of course I do. I promised I'd get it for you. I don't make promises for just anybody."

Not caring if Parn sees how rude he's being, he rolls his eyes at the platitude. Kimmon promptly smacks his shoulder.

"Let's go upstairs, yea?"

\--

Copter and Kimmon are staring at each other, wearing grey bathrobes, which have the hotel insignia stitch on them. Both of them are freshly showered, smelling less of the sweaty mess they were earlier and more of the fragrant hotel soap. Parn earlier had insisted they thoroughly clean themselves and handed them both slender syringes, since neither one of them had decided who was on the receiving end. Copter was mortified by it, but did it anyway, understanding the need.

They're sitting on the king bed in the center of the hotel suite that Parn had booked. That had shocked Copter when they walked in and made him wonder just how much money Parn had made off the website or if he came from wealth. The room is beautiful and extravagant with a modern twist. Expensive looking chairs and tables are scattered throughout the room in a tasteful manner. There's even a large television at one end with a large sofa in front of it. Copter wonders why Parn dropped so much money for a room that barely will be used other than the bed. To be fair, the king bed is rather nice and the sheets are soft and plush.

Copter sneaks in a piece of chocolate into his mouth that he had grabbed from the small dish of deserts that is laid out on one of the tables, letting the sweetness melt on his tongue and calm him down for a moment. There's a view of the city skyline and the river that cuts through it, a soft blue cutting through glass. It's breathtaking in a way that only the wealthy can enjoy.

Parn hums as he sets up his cameras around the bed and the clicking of the tripods being opened and placed around the room is loud. There's no lighting setups other than the lamps on either side of the bed, Parn explaining that he prefers a natural look to his videos.

Copter looks down at his lap and plays with the belt, avoiding Kimmon's gaze because he looks ridiculously attractive in his robe. The vee of it parting to reveal the smooth skin from his neck to the middle of his chest is enticing. His hair is still drying and curling around his forehead, making his face look softer.

It's unfair.

Copter kind of wants to throw up though.

Maybe that sweet chocolate didn't help, the stain of it cloying on his tongue.

"Copter."

"Yea?"

He sees Kimmon's hand creep into his vision and Copter grabs onto his hand, like a lifeline.

"Don't look anywhere else but me ok?"

Copter looks up and frowns, "What?"

"I know you. You're already getting distracted. Focus on me."

"I'm _fine_."

Kimmon licks his lips and has this look on his face that says that he didn't believe him.

"Alright, you two," Parn walks up to them, one camera held in the grip of his hand, "You ready?"

"How do you want us to do this?" Kimmon asks.

Parn nonchalantly shrugs, thinking for a moment, "So you two really haven't fucked each other before?"

"Why does it matter? It's not like your people did either," Copter snaps. Kimmon makes a disapproving sound and tugs on his hand, which he ignores. He can't help but feel irritated by Parn, so whatever. Politeness has left the building a while ago, "Besides I told you we were straight."

Parn sighs as if Copter is an annoyance and levels a disbelieving look at him, "Sure buddy. Just have it be vanilla then. Be spontaneous about it, but try not to be awkward. I want something intimate," he tilts his head, observing the two of them, "Seeing as you two are best friends, that chemistry might come out naturally maybe. Think of it as acting."

"Acting."

"Yea, acting. That's all it is. I might talk to direct you though if I'm feeling you two are moving too slow. Ah! Before I forget of course," Parn reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out two simple masks, holding them out.

"What's that?"

"Your darling Kimmon here came up with a solution to protect both of your identities," Parn smiles over at Kimmon, who swipes the masks from his hand and gives one to Copter, "Obviously, I didn't want to. I wanted to show both of your beautiful faces on camera, but Kimmon insisted that I do this."

Copter inspects the black mask. It's very simple, nothing decorative on it. There are two standard eye holes, the edge of the mask ending right above his nose bridge. For the most part it would cover the top half of his face. A part of him is relieved that there would be no way to tell who he is with this on and the anxiety he had built up lessens a smidge. But then there's another dreadful feeling forming in the pit of his stomach and he looks between the two of them, "What's the catch?"

Parn smirks and Copter wants to clip him in his stupid, manly jaw, "Why do you think there is one?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Copter," Kimmon interrupts, "There's nothing."

That's a lie.

Copter knows it's a lie.

One of Kimmon's flaws is how expressive his eyes are, revealing most of what he's feeling and thinking. Copter believes he has a good understanding of Kimmon's expressions after all this time, just like how Kimmon could pick up his. And now, Kimmon is blatantly lying to his face and Copter is angry. He's about to retort something, but the serious look in Kimmon's eyes gives him pause. Copter glances over at Parn, who is gazing at Kimmon with a certain look.

Copter recognizes that look.

The prickly feeling Copter has been feeling now creeps along his spine and he knows. They may not be saying anything, but Copter is sure of what is going on here and he jerks his hand away from Kimmon's grasp at the realization.

His heart painfully pinches, though he isn't sure if it's for himself or for Kimmon and he hates this. He hates this feeling so much. It's crawling up in his throat. The robe he's wearing feels stifling. Copter feels tears well in his eyes and rapidly blinks, willing them to go away. He refuses to show how affected he is in front of that asshole.

He breathes in a shaky breath and looks back into Kimmon's eyes because he thinks he deserves an explanation at least.

"Kimmon."

"Copter, there's nothing," he repeats and has this imploring expression on his face screaming _don't ask_.

"Are we going to start any time soon?" Parn interrupts with a drawl.

Copter stares down at his lap, not bothering to answer. His mind is racing a million kilometres per hour, trying to gather his thoughts on what's happening here. He's not sure if what he's feeling is sadness or anger, maybe both. Kimmon must have responded because Parn says, "Ok well, put on your masks. I'll start filming in a few when you're ready."

Automatically, Copter slips the mask on, adjusting the thin rubber band around the back of his head and hair. He feels Kimmon's hands curl around his jaw, pulling his face up to look at him. Kimmon's eyes seem to be more accentuated by his own mask, full of concern.

"Copter..."

"It's fine," Copter says with a sharp brusqueness and pushes his hands away. He looks forward, straight into Parn's camera, "Let's just get on with it."


	3. Chapter 3

Copter isn't sure if it's adrenaline or nervousness, but as soon as he hears Parn give the ok, he reacts before Kimmon does. The only thoughts that are running through his mind is to make Kimmon feel so good that he'd never forget that it was Copter to cause it. He wants to ruin him.

He's unable to make himself kiss Kimmon on the mouth though. There's no way he could do that on camera when they haven't even done that in real life, outside of this room. It's the least he could do for himself. It's not as if Parn required that of them. 

So he leans forward and mouths at that slender neck, placing his hands on either side of Kimmon's waist. Kimmon lets out a sound of surprise, stiffening at first before he tilts his head to the side, allowing more room for Copter. Copter feels long fingers rake through his hair as he continues to kiss and lick further down the revealing skin.

Considering how Kimmon seemed unaffected by this ordeal earlier, he can feel him swallow against his lips as he drags his mouth up the column of Kimmon's neck and bites the skin below his ear. Kimmon gasps out a broken sound, moaning as he grips tighter onto Copter's hair. He reverently kisses the skin as he moves to the other side.

His hand strays through the opening of Kimmon's robe, widening it as his fingers dance across Kimmon's chest, ghosting over his nipple and ribs. Kimmon's eyes are closed as Copter continues to tease and suck on his neck -- soft hums and gasps falling out of his lips. Eventually, Copter pushes him down until he's lying on the soft bedding.

His breath catches at how Kimmon looks, alluringly laid out and waiting to be taken. He looks like a wreck even though they've barely done anything. His lips are cherry red from biting them, parted to show the wet pink inside of his mouth as he's looking up at Copter with darkened eyes. Kimmon licks his lips, the lush tongue darting out, as he seems to try to regain his breath. There's an urge to lick into his mouth and taste him.

But instead he presses his mouth to Kimmon's collarbone, loosening the belt of his robe. Copter pushes the robe to hang off of his shoulder, continually nipping small bites as he goes further down. Kimmon caresses his fingers through Copter's hair down to his shoulders, his chest slowly raising up and down as he breaths in anticipation.

"Please," he whispers as Copter exhales hot air over his nipples that are pebble tight.

Copter closes his lips over a dusky nipple and laves a tongue over it, stroking his hands along the cool skin that's turning hot under his hand. Kimmon immediately responds, gasping and arching his back, whimpering out, " _Fuck, o fuck_."

His fingers cards through Copter's hair as he presses himself against the pressure of his wet mouth. The continuous motion of the petting makes Copter nearly lose his train of thought, so he bites down hard, pulling the nipple into his mouth and lets his tongue soothe over it in small circles. Desperation echoes in Kimmon's cries and his leg jerks up, rubbing alongside Copter's side.

Copter thinks he could come just from doing this alone if he really tries.

He pulls off the other side of the robe, until Kimmon's chest is laid bare and he lavishes his attention between both nipples. Long, satiating minutes pass filled with staccato gasps and declarations of " _fuck"_ coming out of Kimmon's mouth as he fondles Copter's hair.

A cough followed by a "Get on with it," is uttered.

Copter is about to turn around and retort a "Fuck off," but Kimmon's hands cradle his face and he's pulled back to face him, "Look at me, look at me," he murmurs, as his thumbs pet along Copter's face. He looks so out of it, but his eyes are shining and Copter is entranced as he watches Kimmon lick his own lips.

"Hey," he whispers, deeply staring into Copter's eyes.

Copter's unable to say anything, the sudden feeling of shyness overcoming him. He looks down and thumbs one of Kimmon's nipples as a response. They're hot red and look so suckable. His mouth floods with saliva at the thought of having them in his mouth again, so he ducks down and draws one into his mouth in a not so gentle manner.

" _Fuck_ ," Kimmon throws his head back, twisting his body as if trying to get away from how oversensitive he is, "Fuck, Co- _babe_."

Copter reaches down to undo the robe belt all the way and pushes the robe back to drape behind Kimmon's back, until he's nude. Copter pulls back to look down and drinks in every line and curve of Kimmon's body.

This wasn't the first time he's seen Kimmon naked. It's normal to have seen each other naked when quickly changing in the gym or running into the bathroom when one of them was about to step in the shower.

But seeing Kimmon naked in a sexual context is wholly different. Copter's heart is pounding and he never thought of it before, but Kimmon is beautiful and soft in the right places with his broad chest, the toned arms, and those legs that go on forever.

There is a flush that travels from Kimmon's face down to his neck and his chest. Copter's gaze travels further down Kimmon's slender body to his erect cock, so wet at the tip, and Copter wants it in his mouth. He places a hand near it, stroking the soft skin there then ducks his head down to licks around it, tasting the faint trace of Kimmon. He hears a sharp intake of breath and feels a hand tenderly carding through his hair.

Copter keeps licking Kimmon's lower belly, his hand placed against Kimmon's hip as he licks lower and lower. He can tell Kimmon is trying to urge him to put his mouth elsewhere, but he resists and stays a shy distance away from Kimmon's cock, letting his hand ghost over it. Kimmon tries to buck up against it, letting out pitiful whines, but Copter pulls back.

"Please, _please_ ," Kimmon quietly begs, arching his back and nipples tight, "Touch me," he's biting his own finger. Copter doesn't think he's ever seen Kimmon this desperate before and a jealous thought creeps into his head at who has seen him in bed, hearing him plead to be touched and fucked.

Heat burns in the pit of his stomach. He rolls his eyes at himself and shakes the thought off. Kimmon's here with him now, "Make me feel good, babe, please."

He's such a vision, that Copter is close to giving Kimmon what he wants and run his tongue over the head of his cock. But Copter isn't ready to give in yet.

A part of him wants to punish Kimmon for lying to him earlier. For keeping secrets from him.

"Hmm..." he sits up and traces his finger along one of Kimmon's inner thighs, which is shaking from want, holy _fuck_ that's hot, "You want me to touch you here?" he traces upwards along Kimmon's belly, before circling a light touch around a wet nipple, "Here?" Kimmon hitches in a breath, his chest expanding and squirming to get closer. Copter dances his fingers up along Kimmon's collarbone and the long column of his neck, "Maybe here?" He traces his fingers along the curves of those red lips, "Or here?" Copter gazes into Kimmon's eyes, staring back at him with a cloud of lust.

"Mmm...ah," Kimmon gasps out and licks one of the fingers, trying to suck it into his hot mouth. Copter pulls his hand away from Kimmon and he cries, "Ah please. Everywhere. Touch me everywhere." Copter observes how red and wet Kimmon's cock looks, jerking against his belly.

"Can't believe how you're so ready to come. You're so needy," he murmurs, "I've barely touched you."

Kimmon reaches a hand out and Copter jumps when he feels it rub his neglected cock. He'd been so absorbed in focusing on Kimmon, he had forgotten about himself, "Please, let me. _Fuck, please_." 

It's as if Kimmon lost all his hand coordination, his fingers clumsy and unable to undo Copter's belt. He helps him out, finally removing his robe and throwing it off the bed, goosebumps breaking out on his exposed skin due to the air conditioning. He kneels next to Kimmon, who spits into his own hand and fondles Copter's cock, tugging up and down. A fizzle of pleasure shoots down his spine, "Shit."

Kimmon attempts to sit up, but is pushed back, Copter manhandling him to lay on the bed, "J-just stay there like that for me ok?"

"Ah..." Kimmon nods, tilting his head back looking up at Copter with lust-filled eyes through his mask. He looks devastating. Copter is unable to handle the intensity of his gaze, so he ducks down to suck on Kimmon's other nipple, caressing his hands up and down his body. Kimmon moans, his back bowing against the wet pressure and continues to tug on Copter's cock.

Still laving his tongue against the nipple, Copter drags one hand down the flat plane of Kimmon's body and palms his cock, rubbing it in circles. Kimmon gasps and spreads his legs even farther in response, hips jerking up and down to the light teasing. Copter smears that wetness around and down until he's massaging Kimmon's balls. Kimmon lets out a loud cry, nearly kneeing Copter in the process and he's stopped pulling on Copter's cock. His hand lays slack against Copter's thigh and he twists his body as if trying to get away from him, but also still arching into his touch. Kimmon keeps muttering under his breath, his voice thin and weak, " _Pleasepleaseplease_."

This goes on for a while, until Copter feels a nudge against his shoulder, indicating him to move on. Copter pulls back from Kimmon's nipple with a wet pop to look up at him. Kimmon's mouth is bitten red and swollen. The flush sits high on his cheeks and Copter wants to kiss them, so he does. It's so hot under his lips, burning them as he smears wet kisses along the curve of his face. Kimmon cradles Copter's face, trying to bring him to his mouth and his lips leave a desperate trail. Copter turns away and Kimmon whines at this trying to bring him back, reaching his hands out to pet his face -- his eyes staring up at him in a soft earnestness.

Copter sits back on his knees. His heart is beating so fast and he thinks he may be losing control of this situation. He breathes in a shaky breath attempting to refocus and trying to avoid looking at Kimmon's face. His cock is so full and aching, he grips it tight in his fist. 

_Fuck._

Kimmon's twitching, pinching his own nipples as if he's in despair for some kind of touch, his head rubbing back and forth against his pillow. His cock jumps up, drops of pre-come bubbling over the cock head and spilling down everywhere. It's messy and he's fucking his hips into the air. Copter doesn't doubt how enticing this would look on camera.

With shaky hands, he lifts Kimmon's long legs back until they touch his elbows and he's all exposed, spread out. Copter spits on his fingers and reaches further down until he reaches down Kimmon's taint and _presses_. He seals his mouth over his cock, tongue smoothly sliding all over the head and along the thickness. Kimmon starts babbling, gripping his hands tight into his hair, desperate fingernails digging, "Fuck, I'm going to come, _babe_. O godo _godogodogodogod_."

Copter keeps going, despite Kimmon trying to pull him back and crying out, determined to have him come first. He opens his eyes a bit and tilts his head up to see Kimmon putting one of his hands in his own hair, taking in deep breaths as if trying to slow down the sensation of coming. A sheen of sweat has formed on his chest, making him look more delectable, and his stomach muscles clench.

His fingers continue to rub the smooth taint in circles and sucks the cock even deeper, relishing in the sound of Kimmon's cries. He rubs his tongue along the vein, pulling off and blowing out cool air on it, watching Kimmon's cock twitch -- it's so red and dripping in excess. It looks almost painful. He ducks down again, sucking on the head even harder. Copter could see it in Kimmon's face when the moment hit him.

Kimmon isn't loud when he comes -- he's silent. His hand in Copter's hair relaxes and his mouth parts in ecstasy as his wanton hips jerk up. All his come spills wet into Copter's mouth and he savors how his cock pulsates on his tongue. Copter keeps suckling along, licking and swallowing all of that needy come.

It gets too much for Kimmon as Copter continues sucking and pressing. He tries to push Copter off, his body curling into himself as he murmurs, "Stop _stop stop_ , I can't. _Fuck_ , too much mmm ah _ah_!" He's so spent, his hands are too weak to push Copter's head away and then he start crying, despairingly wailing. He sounds so broken and incoherent the longer Copter keeps going, the urge to punish Kimmon thrums through his blood.

Eventually, he pulls back with one last suck and Kimmon is a shivering, sweating mess on the bed. Copter's never seen him in such a state and he almost feels bad. He wants to cover up Kimmon's naked body from the black stare of the camera. His eyes are glazed over with tears as he tries to breathe normally again, his cheeks stained with them. But then his mouth curves into a smile the longer he stares back at Copter.

He's going to lose his fucking mind.

"Fuck," Copter is breathless, " _Fuck_ , you're beautiful. Let me fuck you."

Kimmon eagerly nods, his hand outstretched towards Copter, "Please, mmm...please. Want your cock. Please. Let me."

Despite the aborted sentences, Copter understands what Kimmon wants. He walks on his knees up the bed. Kimmon sits up a bit and grabs onto Copter's cock with eager hands, suckling it into his mouth.

"O fuck. You really want it don't you?" Copter grits out as he strokes his fingers through Kimmon's soft hair. Kimmon moans in response, continuing to eagerly suck. His red lips are swollen as he moves his head up and down on Copter's cock. The slurping noises that come out of his mouth are addicting to Copter's ears. He grabs onto Kimmon's hair, harshly pulling him back so Kimmon looks up at him, still tonguing along the vein of Copter's cock. His eyes behind the mask are darkened with lust.

"You're so fucking greedy for it."

He wonders how many cocks Kimmon sucked to get this good.

"Mmhmm..." Kimmon's moans vibrates against his cock and he almost comes right there. Kimmon pulls back, and taps the head of Copter's cock against his lips, giving tiny kitten licks in circles, "Love it," he slurs as he looks up into Copter's eyes.

Even with the mask on, Kimmon looks so debauched, the pink of his cheeks getting darker as he keeps swallowing Copter's cock further into his mouth. Kimmon lets go of the cock from his mouth and bends his head down to suck Copter's balls into his mouth with a slutty moan. Copter quickly pushes Kimmon back, realizing he's about to come from that.

Kimmon whimpers and reaches out to grab Copter's cock again, but he's pushed away once again, "Can't, I'm gonna come."

"Ah..." he licks his lips, chasing the taste of Copter left on them. His bottom lip looks swollen and Copter wants to suck it into his own.

Copter takes in a few deep breaths, trying to calm down and get his shit together. He feels Kimmon nuzzling his head against his thigh, "Lay back for me."

"Mmm..." Kimmon makes no move to do so, smearing small, wet kisses on Copter's inner thigh.

"Please."

He sighs and pulls back until he is lying on the plush pillows.

"Want your cock in me."

"Yea?"

"Please. In me," Kimmon pleads and lewdly spreads his legs open, grabbing onto the back of his knees. Copter gulps at how eager Kimmon is being and sees that his cock is hard again, its wetness leaving a shiny trail on his stomach. He leans down to press kisses into Kimmon's inner thighs and moves upwards till he nears his hole, giving a light lick at the rim.

Kimmon whimpers.

Copter pulls back and grabs the bottle of lube, generously pouring it out on his fingers. He circles his fingers against Kimmon's hole, lightly pressing but not breaching in yet.

" _God_ ," Kimmon hiccups, pushing down against Copter's fingers, "Please."

"You want it? Want my cock?" Copter whispers as he nuzzles into Kimmon's inner thigh.

"Mm...ah," Kimmon drags one of his legs down Copter's back in desperation, tilting his head back, "Y-- _fuck_!" his body jerks as Copter slides in one finger, then two. Copter's hypnotized at how easily Kimmon opens up to his fingers, all eager. It's so smooth and hot, Copter's cock throbs at the thought of fucking into that velvet heat. He grabs the bottle of lube again and keeps squeezing more out onto Kimmon. He's so wet now, dripping all over Copter's wrist and the bed. Copter's addicted to the hopeless noises coming out of Kimmon's mouth and wants to keep fingering him until he's a whimpering mess.

Copter wonders if he could make Kimmon come a second time, "You think you can just come on my fingers?"

"I want--" Kimmon gulps and moans when Copter brushes his prostate with four fingers, "I want to come on your cock."

"You think you deserve it?" Copter rubs harder against that spot and Kimmon lets out a sob, tilting his head back, " _Please o please_."

Copter pulls his fingers out, the squelching sound of it loud. Kimmon cries and tries to reach out for Copter's hand, "Please, I need it. Fuck me. Need you to fuck me."

"Ok, ok," he wonders if his expression shows how affected he is by Kimmon on camera. He reaches over to the nightstand where Parn had neatly placed a row of condoms and lube packets. Copter tears the packet open with trembling fingers before he pulls it out and put its over his erect cock.

He had poured so much lube all over Kimmon earlier, so he smears his fingers through the lube that was left behind, touching Kimmon's heated skin before covering his cock with the viscous liquid. Kimmon moans in anticipation, his legs spread back in a wanton manner and he's fingering himself with two fingers as he stares at Copter with a heated gaze. Copter has to grip his cock hard from coming because of how obscene and erotic Kimmon looks right now.

Taking deep breaths, he kneels between Kimmon's open legs and rocks forward. His cocks rubs the soft, swollen rim, knocking against Kimmon's fingers that still snugly sit in him, "'M gonna fuck you now."

Kimmon pulls his fingers out, a loud squelching following it, and cradles his palm to Copter's face.

" _Please_."

Copter presses his forehead against Kimmon's chin as he pushes his cock in. Impatient, Kimmon grabs onto Copter's cock and pulls it forward into his heat, fucking into him. It's so hot and tight, Copter groans into Kimmon's shoulder. It's too much, too overwhelming with how the crushing heat envelopes him -- it's so perfect, "Ah, ah, fuck _love_ ," he helplessly murmurs into Kimmon's neck, licking the juncture of his neck and collarbone.

He starts fucking a slow rhythm into the tight heat. Kimmon slides his long legs around Copter's hips, curling them around his back and dragging him in closer. The pleasure is amazing and encompassing and Copter could die happy from this.

"Babe, babe," Kimmon slurs, hands caressing up and down Copter's back, "Want more. Mmm... _fuck_ , fuck me open."

His hands on Copter's back are ticklish, but adds an extra layer of sensation. Kimmon clutches his hands around Copter's ass, pushing him in further into him. They both groan aloud at the sudden, harsh thrust.

"Ah," breathy sighs punch out of Kimmon, "Feels so good. So full."

"Yea?" Copter grunts, chest heaving, "You like it?"

"Love it," Kimmon hiccups, "Love--," he cuts himself off, biting his bottom lip so hard when Copter's cock hits his prostate. His nails dig in hard on Copter's shoulders. But Copter can barely feel it, so focused on how amazing the heat feels around him. Kimmon draws Copter closer, wrapping his arms around Copter's shoulders in a semblance of a hug and sucks on his earlobe, "Nnghh, mmmm so good, it's so good, _fuck_ ah!" He tongues the skin behind Copter's ear, dragging his plush lips across Copter's jaw, leaving a trail of wet kisses.

Sensing that Kimmon wants to kiss him, he bends his head down and drags his teeth across his neck, feeling his throat working as he moans under Copter's lips. He ducks further until he sucks in one of Kimmon's red, swollen nipples into his mouth, still fucking in long and continuous strokes. Thrusts even harder. Kimmon at this point can't seem to speak coherent words, just gasping out sounds that's forced out of him.

Copter can feel Kimmon's hard cock rubbing between their bodies and it's just so hot, feeling the wetness spreading between their bellies. He places a hand on it, barely a feathery touch until Kimmon shudders. His cock spurts between their bodies and he clenches hard around Copter's cock, milking him in. It's so tight and warm and the most amazing feeling that Copter's ever felt. Is sex supposed to be this amazing?

The orgasm is building at the base of his spine. He grips onto the back of Kimmon's thighs even tighter, pulling his ass up as he fucks into him harder, sure that it will bruise. Wants it to bruise so that when Kimmon sees them, he's reminded of this moment.

He feels Kimmon's hands around his face again and is dragged up to find himself staring into his dark eyes. Copter feels like Kimmon is looking deep into him, "Babe..." he gasps, his thumbs caressing Copter's face, " _Babe_."

"You're amazing," Copter gasps as he thrusts in harder.

"Mmm yea?" Kimmon gives him a coy smile. His fingers tremble against the curve of Copter's jaw, "Just me, yea?"

Copter thinks if he dies now, at least it's with the soft look of Kimmon's eyes on him.

"You..." Kimmon whispers and flutters his eyes shut, meeting his thrusts against Copter's, "You gonna come for me? Come in me, make me wet. Use me up."

"You want that?" Copter grits out, his thrusts into Kimmon getting more wild and erratic, the slap of his hips against Kimmon's ass is so loud. Can't stop staring into those eyes.

"Yea, I wanna feel you," he presses his thumb against Copter's bottom lip, "Feel it throb in me."

" _F-fuck_ ," Copter brings his lips to Kimmon's cheek, panting out hot breath. His hips move even faster and harder, so deep that Kimmon grunts and lets out a slight mew. Copter's orgasm is sudden, coming in hot waves. He buries his head into Kimmon's neck, breathing him in as he comes down from the high. Everything around him is warm and he pulls out, barely giving any space between them, still wanting their heated skin to meld together.

He hears Kimmon murmur praises into his ear, though its like swimming through cotton. Gentle hands pet his hair and there are lips pressing small kisses to his temple.

Copter closes his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Copter doesn't say a word to Kimmon.

They're sitting side by side in a crowded bus once again, heading back to their neighborhood -- Copter by the window and Kimmon by the aisle. He's staring outside the window, not even sure what he's looking at since his mind is still buzzing from what occurred. Everything is a blur and the sounds surrounding him are cloudy. His arms are over his chest in self defense and his arm is fucking burning from where Kimmon's arm is barely touching his.

Minutes after Copter finished, Parn had urged them to shower and be on their way. It was as if the blanket was removed from his eyes and Copter's mind cleared in an instant. Panicked, Copter had said nothing to Kimmon, leaping away from his warm body as quick as he can and grabbing the robe he threw on the ground before running to the bathroom. As soon as he washed off the smell of sweat and come, he walked out, leaving Kimmon behind to deal whatever it was that needed to be handled with Parn. His heart couldn't handle looking at the two of them together. The wait outside the hotel lobby was agonizing, the stifling heat not helping him, and he had restlessly walked underneath the awning looking like a madman.

Copter can tell Kimmon's itching to say something. His leg bounces up and down, jostling the plastic seat beneath them. If Copter wasn't avoiding talking to him, he'd have said something sooner because it's becoming rather of an annoyance.

He's still blankly staring outside, not realizing they arrived at their stop until something taps his shoulder. Copter jumps, startled, and looks up to see Kimmon standing in the aisle with his hand held out between them. His breath catches at how Kimmon is looking down at him -- there's a troubled look in his eyes and Copter hates it.

Pushing his hand of the way, he stands up and walks past Kimmon, down the aisle of the cramped bus and leaps out onto the sidewalk. The sun is almost setting at this point, though the humidity is still suffocating. Not bothering to check if Kimmon is behind, Copter keeps a steady pace ahead. He knows Kimmon is following him. He always is.

Copter reaches their apartment first and stops outside the door, realizing he forgot to bring his key. Swearing, he leans against the wall and waits for him.

He's not sure how to approach Kimmon at all about this. The antsy pit is growing in his stomach and he wonders if it's too late to run out of the apartment building. He scratches that thought when he realizes there's only one way out and he would run into Kimmon anyways.

Moments later he hears Kimmon's footsteps echoing off the staircase and sees his lean figure turn into the hallway. Kimmon's eyebrows raise in surprise seeing him standing there and he opens his mouth to say something, but Copter turns around facing the door. There's a heavy sigh that echoes the hall and the jangling sound of keys being pulled out of his pocket. He slides up next to Copter and slips the key into the keyhole.

Copter can't help but stare at his hands and long fingers, recalling them caressing his face, which leads him to think about what they did no less than two hours ago and the things he did to Kimmon. How obscene he looked under him, begging to be fucked, mouth red and nipples distended.

A part of him wonders if Kimmon is sore at all and his gaze flicks down the length of his body.

Kimmon finally opens the door and Copter rushes in first, removing his shoes and almost tripping over the tiles as he hurries to their bedroom. He can hear Kimmon call out his name, but he slams the door on him. Not wanting to deal with this, he climbs into his bed, burrowing himself into his blanket and tries to cool down from his thoughts.

\--

Copter wakes up with a start. 

It's dark outside and he can hear the sound of cooking in the kitchen. The smells are delectable and the sounds of the pots and pans moving are comforting. He wonders if he should talk to Kimmon or climb out the window. Considering how they're on the third floor, that's probably not the best option.

While musing on what to do, he realizes there's silence outside the room and he can no longer hear any noise coming from the kitchen.

As soon as the doorknob turns, Copter closes his eyes, "Hey, dinner's ready."

Copter doesn't respond and keeps his eyes shut, hoping Kimmon would think he's still asleep.

"I know you're not sleeping."

Copter turns over on his side because whatthefuckever. He doesn't care anymore. There's a loud sigh and Copter heats the shuffle of footsteps as Kimmon walks up to him, standing at the side of his bed.

A few minutes pass by.

Unable to take it any longer as he senses Kimmon staring down at him with a laser focus, Copter opens his eyes and turns over to look up.

"Can I sit on your bed?"

"I don't know, can you?"

He can't help but say it with a little snark in his voice and there's a tiny bit of satisfaction from it.

Kimmon looks done with everything and glowers at him, "Copter."

Copter scoots over to allow room for Kimmon, who gingerly sits on the edge of the bed. He looks exhausted and Copter feels a little guilty for how he's been treating him. Kimmon sighs, his shoulders slumping inwards. He suddenly looks a lot older and appears closer to his age than what his youthful face portrays, "If I realized you were never going to talk to me again, I'd have told you that I didn't want to do that video with you."

That makes Copter sit up, annoyance flooding through him, "O, so it's my fault now," he thinks his anger is about to snap and he doesn't care if Kimmon's going to face it.

"I didn't say it was. I just don't understand why you're going out of your way to not talk to me. We agreed to do this together."

"Toge-- that's...ok then. So why did you lie to me then? I'm not stupid," Copter quickly says before Kimmon can get another word in, "I know you were. If we were in this 'together', then why I was left standing there high and dry, feeling like a fucking _dumb ass_ with Parn and his stupid fucking smirk. You lied to my fucking face," Copter lets out a huff of frustration and wants to hit him, "Kimmon you're my best friend and I felt humiliated. If we're in it together, you should've told me everything! You can't hide this kind of thing from me when-- when we're going to have _sex!_ " 

He ends his rant on a shriek, his chest heaving from anger. 

"I-- I'm sorry," Kimmon hushes out and his voice is shaking from shock. He reaches out to hold Copter's hand, who tries to pull it back, but he firmly holds onto it and stares at Copter with a remorseful look on his face, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I fucked up not telling you everything, I should have. I didn't think of you feeling that way. I-- I didn't want you to feel guilty. I wanted to protect you."

Copter feels the fight leave him, "I'm not a child."

"No, you're not."

"I don't need you to protect me."

"I'm sorry."

"You're a fucking idiot."

"I know I am."

There's silence and Copter stares down at Kimmon's hand, watching his thumb stroke Copter's palm, as he struggles to get out the question that's been burning in him for the past few hours, "What did he make you do?"

"What?"

Fuck Kimmon for making him say this.

"For letting us wear those masks. What did you have to do?"

"O that..." Kimmon turns away from Copter looking hesitant, gnawing on his bottom lip.

Fucking hell. The dread is back in the pit of Copter's stomach, something hot runs through his nerves. Which might be why his mouth opened before his brain could stop, "Did you fuck him?"

Kimmon whips his head around, his eyes wide, " _What_?"

"What else am I supposed to think?" Kimmon's grip loosens and Copter pulls his hand away, "Parn's been drooling all over you since the night we met. I wouldn't be surprised if he bribed you so he could have his way with you."

"Fucking god," Kimmon scoots further away and he's shaking his head in disbelief, "That's what you really think of me?"

"I don't know! I don't know anymore! This past week's been fucking with my head and in the room I just -- that's all I could think of! And he kept staring at you with that stupid fucking look on his face and I- Kimmon I've seen other people look at you the same way. I'm not blind."

"Copter, I don't know where the hell you got this idea of me of being some fucking Casanova or people falling for me everywhere I go, but it's not true."

"Well you seemed to be out late all the time when you went to Silom, remember?" The bitter feeling comes back tenfold just thinking about it and the bile is in his throat at the thought of a man holding Kimmon in bed.

"That's not fair. You're being a fucking dick right now and you know it," Kimmon spits back. He looks agitated and turns his face away from Copter, as if he doesn't even want to look at him. A stab of guilt goes through him.

Kimmon combs his fingers through his hair and covers his mouth with his hand before looking back at Copter, "And no. He didn't have his _way_ with me," he huffs out a breathless laughter of disbelief, "God Copter. Fuck."

"Well-- well then what did he do?"

Fuck, it's like his mouth won't shut the fuck up.

"If you must know, he wanted to kiss me. So I kissed him."

"What the _fuck_?" Copter exclaims, his voice tight in his throat.

"How is that worse than you thinking he bribed to have sex with me? It was only a kiss!"

Copter's not sure even what the fuck is going through his own mind right now, "It's j-just...a _kiss_ with that asshole. A kiss is...He's not even your boyfriend!"

"Wha-- we fucked hours ago. You're not my boyfriend."

Copter scoffs, "That's different."

"How?"

"It just-- it just is!"

"What. Copter, what the _hell_ is going on?" Kimmon's voice raises in frustration and he pounds a fist into the bed, "You complain about not getting me, but I don't get why you've been acting so weird! I know I lied to you but you ignoring me for hours is not because of that. I know it's not! Did you ever think to ask how I felt about all of this? I wanted-- I wanted to talk to you about it after and you shut me out all week. You not talking to me? I hate that. This isn't us. Is it because we fucked? I get that it's weird, but that's why I wanted to talk to you this whole week to prepare. But no! You refused to talk about it and kept changing the subject every time I brought it up. "

"That's not true."

"Really? Really. Are you kidding me right now?"

"Fine, I did! But how the fuck could you have been so casual about it?"

"O, I'm sorry for not trying to make it a big deal!"

"Kimmon you...what? Are you serious? This is sex--"

"No, you know what? Don't go changing the subject right now. I'm talking about you refusing to talk to me after you _fucked_ me, leaving me on the bed like that. You didn't-- you didn't even think to ask how I was. And I felt fucking exposed with Parn standingright there over me and-- god. You're mad at me for kissing Parn, but you _left_ me! You just ignored me and fucking hell Copter. I don't understand you right now, god," Kimmon puts his face in his hands, about ready to tear his hair out and taking in deep breaths. He looks back up at Copter, "You're my best friend too you know, but I'm not a goddamn mind reader. You can't expect me to figure you out all the time."

Copter had frozen when Kimmon started yelling at him, but seeing his eyes brimming with tears, shocks him enough to move.

"O god, o god, I'm sorry," Copter reaches out to hug him, tucking his face into Kimmon's neck, "Fuck, I'm so sorry. I didn't think about you at all. I'm a fucking idiot, I'm sorry," he feels Kimmon hug him back and he keeps murmuring more apologies into his ear. The image of Kimmon lying there naked and vulnerable gets to him and his heart aches with regret at the thought of putting him through that.

"It's ok."

"No, no, you're right I shouldn't have left you in bed. Fuck, I just...I didn't think about that at all or what you may have been feeling. All I could think about was getting out of there."

"We're both idiots I guess," Kimmon murmurs into Copter's neck, his breath tickling him, "I'm sorry for not telling you what Parn wanted from me. And keeping you in the dark like that. It wasn't right either."

Copter pulls back to look at him, a feeling of dread in the pit of his belly, "He didn't...um. He didn't hurt you, did he? When I left? Or uh-- when he...when you two kissed?"

Kimmon shakes his head, sniffling and rubs his nose. Copter breathes out a sigh of relief, "Ok good."

"What...would you have punched him if he did?"

"Er. Yea, maybe," Copter says with hesitation. Parn looks like the type who can dead lift fifty kilograms -- he was that fit. Copter would probably be on the floor in less than a second. Kimmon's eyes glint with amusement behind his tears.

"Mmhmm...defending my honor and all, be my knight in shining armor? You're only so small, Copter. How would that help me?"

He scowls and Kimmon barks out a laugh when he sees his expression. Copter rolls his eyes and shoves Kimmon away from him, who keeps giggling on his side as he lies on the bed.

"See if I care again," Copter grumbles, though his heart is warm at hearing Kimmon's laugh. He buries his face into his bent knees, "I hate you," he mutters into them.

The giggles trail off and Copter can feel Kimmon sit up on the bed again. There's a squeeze around his hand, followed by a long sigh.

"Well that's too bad because I love you."

Copter's breath hitches. Kimmon's always said he loved Copter, it's something he's used to. But there's another layer to what he's saying that Copter picks up on and he can't stop the butterflies in his tummy. The silence grows between them, while Kimmon continues to stroke his thumb along his hand. Copter can sense his mind thinking of what to say next and holds his breath in anticipation.

"I-- I'm not in love with you," there's hesitation in his voice, followed by a cough, "But when you and I um...today. I felt like I could be."

Copter shoots his head up in disbelief, "What?"

Kimmon shrugs, wiping tears from his eyes, "I just want you to know. I think I might be. Not today, but maybe next week. I don't know. The more I think about it though..." he stares back at Copter with wide, vulnerable eyes, "I feel like I'm on the edge of falling."

Copter's heart is beating so fast, he can feel it in his throat and hear it rush through his ears. Everything is hitting him at once when he realizes exactly what it was that made him so upset.

He's in love with Kimmon.

This whole fucking time.

Probably since the day they met when Kimmon opened his apartment door to see if Copter could be a potential roommate.

"O my fucking god," he croaks out.

Kimmon's brow furrows, hurt flashing in his eyes, "You don't have to say anything."

"No, I do," Copter swallows, "I do. O my fucking god," he whispers and pulls his hand back still reeling from the thoughts swirling through his head. They're ready to burst out of him, bouncing around his mind. Kimmon stands up and Copter is startled by the sudden movement.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asks as Kimmon walks towards the door. He stops when he hears Copter, but doesn't turn to face him.

"I don't-- I don't want to be here while you're freaking out over what I just said," there's a tremor to his voice and Copter's heart aches.

"Wait don't- no," Copter hastily gets up from his bed and his foot gets caught in his blanket. Kimmon rushes over to help him up, but Copter steadies himself first and straightens up. He tries to make himself look taller as he looks at Kimmon, who stares back at him in confusion.

"I'm an idiot."

"Think we've established we both are."

"Yea but..." Copter takes in a deep breath, the nerves curling through him and he looks down, unable to look at Kimmon, "I'm a bigger idiot who's in love with you," he feels particularly vulnerable spilling out something he just had a revelation about. Maybe it's too soon to say it, but maybe not -- he knows his feelings to be true and there wasn't any point in denying them. Though a part of him wants to gather up the mess back into his heart, keep it locked in his chest where it should be and not on his sleeve.

"I think I've been in love with you for so long I didn't realize what it was until now." He trembles and stares at the tiled floors. There's one that's missing its corner and he focuses on it as he attempts to spill out these feelings, "I've been jealous this whole time and acting like an ass because of it."

He's met with silence.

Well, this would be a great time for aliens to come down and abduct him so he wouldn't be standing here in this room. The dead air of the silence is killing him a little bit and he's scared to look up to see what Kimmon's expression looks like. A laugh or an exclamation of surprise would sound better than nothing and Copter wonders if there's an appropriate way to take back what he just said.

Kimmon's not even in love with him, o god o god _o god_ , why did he open his mouth? What if this makes him realize he doesn't feel the same way after all?

"S-so...yea. Kind of explains why I hate Parn," he rushes out, trying to fill up the quiet. He rubs the back of his neck and lets out an awkward attempt of a laugh that's stuck in his throat. It's clear that it's fake and he can feel the blood rushing to his face, "Maybe we should go eat dinner, you made it already right?" He takes a few steps forward to the door, but he feels a hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

"Copter, look at me."

Copter blushes hearing that phrase. It reminds him of when Kimmon softly muttered those same words to him, hours earlier in bed with gentle hands stroking his face. Gulping, Copter does so and Kimmon gives him a tender smile.

"I love you too."

He bites on his lower lip, unsure of where he's going with this, "Yea, so you said."

"I'm not in love with you yet."

Copter grimaces, "Hey, hey, no-- listen, but I'm closer to falling in love with you. I can't even imagine my life without you by my side," Kimmon grins and puts his hand on Copter's cheek, thumb stroking his dimple, "Just give me time, yea?"

He nods. His face scrunches up and his vision of Kimmon becomes blurry as the tears come. His heart is a little full and maybe a little broken that Kimmon doesn't feel the exact same, but he knows this is sudden and there's still a sense of hope.

"I'm so fond of you."

Copter lets out a watery laugh and doesn't know what to say to that. Kimmon leans in closer and Copter closes his eyes in anticipation, but then he feels soft, delicate kisses against his eyelids. He's surprised and his eyes flutter open. Kimmon's staring back at him with a cheeky smile, as if he thinks he did something clever.

Suddenly, a spurt of energy flows through Copter and he rushes forward, throwing his arms around Kimmon's neck. Kimmon embraces him back and the both of them are laughing. Copter feels so high as if he's floating into space with how giddy he feels and hugs Kimmon even tighter to ground himself back to Earth.


	5. coda

The first time Kimmon asks Copter out on a date, Copter's trying to make dinner at their apartment, albeit miserably failing at it. On certain days off, he would spend the day looking for a job or attend his interviews, then later cook dinner for the two of them. The end results are usually not great, but Kimmon seems to appreciate it when he comes home and attempts to salvage it himself.

It's been a little over two weeks since "the confession" and their interactions are the same as before with a hint of shyness in them. Kimmon is always smiling at Copter, to which he didn't know how to handle that. Knowing that Kimmon is sort of maybe viewing him in a romantic sense is a little nerve wracking. Every touch between them is heightened with tension and Copter thinks he might combust from it.

The door knocks and Copter frowns, wondering who it would be that came to their apartment. They didn't order anything nor was Copter expecting any visitors. He quickly turns off the stove, lest the dinner burn, before walking over.

He opens the door and is met with Kimmon standing there, a bright grin on his face. Copter notes that he'd changed out of his work uniform, wearing his casual clothes -- looking both sporty and dashing. His heart flutters at how handsome Kimmon looks and it's kind of ridiculous how he's so hopelessly drawn to Kimmon's magnetism. Copter wonders how he handled Kimmon's everything before but he supposes when feelings are repressed, anything is possible. Leaning against the door frame, he crosses his arms across his chest and smiles back at him.

"Did you forget your key? Again?"

"Nope, got them right here," Kimmon pats one of the pockets of his jacket. He looks back up at Copter with a mysterious smile. Copter notices he's holding something behind his back and quirks up an eyebrow, "What do you have over there?"

Smiling wider with a glint in his eyes, Kimmon brings out a small bouquet of flowers, "Will you go out on a date with me tonight?"

Copter's speechless, staring at the colorful bouquet and the flowery scent permeating his nose. He reaches out to grab it, "O wow."

"A good wow, I hope."

"You're so corny. I'm already cooking dinner though."

"Yea, but let's be real here. It's probably not very good."

Copter scowls, raising his bouquet to smack him with it. Kimmon makes an affronted noise, "Hey! That's a gift."

"Ok, ok," Copter puts it down, holding it to his chest where happiness blooms, "So, where are we going to go?"

"You still haven't said yes or no."

He rolls his eyes, trying to control his grin.

"Well?"

There's a soft smile on Kimmon's face and the butterflies in his stomach increase at it.

"Of course, yes," he gives him a coy smile back, "What else would it be?"

\--

The first time Kimmon and Copter kiss, they're both on Kimmon's bed and watching a movie off of his laptop. It was their idea of a date night, since they still had to save money despite making a lot from their video.

Copter's leaning against Kimmon's shoulder, his hair stroked in a soothing manner by him. He's not really paying attention to what they're watching. It's some movie Kimmon has been excited about for months and Copter would feel bad for not paying attention, but he's got other things on his mind.

He's blankly staring at the corner of their bedroom and noticing the ever growing pile of laundry. They seriously need to get a start on it and Copter is running low on his boxers. The idea of hanging their clothes out to dry on the balcony is daunting though. The light rays of the sunset trails along the walls filling the room in gold. Copter looks over at Kimmon, watching the sunbeam trail along his neck and turning it golden.

The thing is, Kimmon hasn't made a move to kiss Copter. Well neither has Copter, but with Kimmon not doing anything, it makes Copter hesitate to make a move. He had complained to Bas about it earlier, of how they hadn't done much aside from holding hands and hugging. In response, Bas had rolled his eyes and called Copter a wuss for not kissing Kimmon.

"Pretty sure we've kissed more than you kissed Kimmon and that's just sad. Don't wait for him to make a move, loser," Bas muttered before Copter threw a lemon rind from his plate at him. Bas was less than pleased.

Copter bites his lip and pulls back away from Kimmon's hand in his hair, a stir of determination in his chest.

"Mm? Copter?" Kimmon looks over in confusion at Copter for disturbing their calm repose. Copter reaches over and pauses the movie on the laptop, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Uh..." Copter stares at him, focusing on the mole under his eye, "So is-- is there a reason why we haven't kissed yet?"

Kimmon tilts his head and his eyebrows furrow together, "I kinda thought you wanted to wait? You made such a big deal over kisses being between boyfriends and uh...we haven't talked about what we are."

Copter pauses. He needs a talk with his brain for cock blocking himself and being an overall dumb ass, "Ok that's fair. Um..." he stares at the bedding, preparing himself and looks up at Kimmon, gripping tight onto the cotton material, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kimmon grins and leans forward, "Yea."

He comes in closer, his shoulder brushing against Copter's and a hand goes up along Copter's hand. The fingers tip toe along his arm and a full body shudder goes through him. Kimmon's forehead leans against Copter's, who licks his lips in anticipation, and their heated breaths mingle.

"Could I kiss you then?" Kimmon murmurs, his lips barely brushing on his.

Instead of responding, Copter closes the small distance between them, giving him a short and gentle kiss. Kimmon makes a sound of surprise and sits still. When Copter pulls back, he sees that Kimmon's eyes are wide and glossy. The atmosphere is fuzzy between them and even though they've barely done anything, Copter's breath is taken away by their first kiss. Kimmon's staring at him speechless and the golden glow is slashed across his face, making him look ethereal and otherworldly. For a moment, Copter's a little scared that this is all a hazy dream and will wake up to find that Kimmon isn't his. His fingers tighten around the hand on his lap.

"Kim--" Copter's words are cut short when lips meld on his own, all soft and delicate. Copter shuts his eyes, clutching onto the bottom of Kimmon's shirt and feels a hand caress along his face then fingers clutch into his hair on the back of his head. The heat from the hand that trails on his neck and cheeks is burning a red hot path and he gasps into that gorgeous mouth. His knee knocks against Kimmon's and fingers slip underneath his loose shirt up along his spine, his skin warm underneath Copter's light touch. Kimmon's tongue slicks across Copter's lips and he opens his mouth, the delicate kiss turning more filthy.

The movie is left forgotten.

\--

The first time they have sex, aside from the tape, they're celebrating Copter managing to get a second job.

Not really.

Copter runs into the apartment, having gone out to buy groceries down the street earlier when he got the call on his job acceptance. He tried not to scream out of excitement in the aisle and instead called Kimmon right away, who didn't answer his phone. Copter had yelled out, "Bastard!" in the middle of the store before heading back, not bothering to buy any of the groceries he collected.

"Kimmon, Kimmon!" he runs into the apartment and glides across the smooth tiles in his socks, holding onto the wall to stop his momentum. It's empty, "Kimmon?"

"Copter," Kimmon walks out of the bathroom, running a hand through his wet hair.

In only his boxers.

"Uh..." Copter stares at the small water droplets gliding down his neck and collarbones, trailing down his chest and down down down--

He stops.

Right.

"I got the job!"

Kimmon's eyes light up and he lets out a laugh, "Wait, really?" he rushes forward, giving him a slightly damp hug. Pulling back, he looks down at Copter with a big smile, "Hey, we should go out and celebrate."

"I uh..." Copter has a hand on Kimmon's chest and is a bit distracted, feeling the warm, damp skin under his touch. He curls his fingers over that smoothness as he swallows with some difficulty, staring up into Kimmon's eyes.

Kimmon smirks, "Hmm...or maybe not."

He pushes Copter against one of the walls and bends his head down to kiss him. It isn't soft or delicate; his tongue insistent and wet as he swallows Copter's surprised gasp with his mouth, their tongues sliding sensually. Copter fists a fierce hand into Kimmon's hair as he kisses him back, the heat between their bodies searing. The kiss is heady and distracting. Copter can barely remember what they were originally talking about, moaning as hands caress up along his back under his shirt. He can feel how hard Kimmon is against his cock as they press up against each other even harder as they desperately hold on. He drags a hand down Kimmon's chest, his thumb brushing against a nipple and Kimmon gasps.

There's only been a handful of times they kissed like this, usually stopping before it gets any further, but somehow this one feels like a prelude to something else.

Copter breaks the kiss, pushing Kimmon back. Taking deep breaths, he looks back at him, drinking him in. His lips are dark red, his cheeks dusted in pink, and the blush travels down his bare chest. Licking his lips, Kimmon's about to duck his head again, but Copter stops him. Kimmon lets out a small whine and if his cock wasn't hard before, this sure would cause it.

"I-- wait. _Fuck_ , Kimmon," Copter's distracted as he stares up at Kimmon, who has a dark, hungry look in his eyes, and almost forgets what he's about to say.

"L-let's go to our room."

Kimmon nods, dragging Copter along with a frenzied movement in the short distance from where they are to their bedroom. They clamor onto Kimmon's bed, both trying to frantically remove Copter's clothing off of him, but it's an impossible task when they can't seem to stop furiously kissing each other. Kimmon's clumsy fingers attempt to unbutton Copter's top and he grumbles a sound of frustration. Copter laughs into his kiss and pulls away, pushing Kimmon's hands from him, "Let me undress and you get the lube."

"Yea," Kimmon licks his lips, still staring at Copter with a fierce intensity and watching him unbutton his top.

"Dude."

"Hm?" 

Kimmon continues to stare at him.

Copter shakes his head and huffs out a laugh at how ridiculous he's being. He undoes the last button and Kimmon's hands suddenly are on him, removing the flimsy cotton off of him. Warm hands envelop him, pressing hard against his ribs and Kimmon sucks a wet kiss along Copter's neck. He bites into the skin.

" _Fuck_ ," Copter groans, want in his voice. His fingers thread through Kimmon's dark locks, "Don't mark me too high."

"'Kay," but he bites the soft skin underneath Copter's ear anyways and Copter's complaint dissolves in his mouth because _holy shit_. The weight of Kimmon's body is heavy on him and it's easy to forget how strong he is with how slender he looks, until Copter is pinned down underneath his hands. Kimmon's hard cock rubs against his thigh and _fuck fuck fuck_ , Copter shifts his hips until it frots against his own cock. He grinds their hips together, mouth watering at the thought of Kimmon in his mouth. 

Or in him.

Kimmon bites his nipple, jerking Copter out of his trance, "What's distracting you?"

"'S nothing." Copter murmurs and pulls Kimmon up to suck his bottom lip into his mouth. Kimmon moves back, their hot breaths mingling between their faces.

"You're lying," Kimmon has a mischievous look in his eyes, which darts around Copter's face, as if trying to figure him out.

Copter blushes under his gaze. Unable to take it any longer, he tries to reel Kimmon back in to kiss him, hands cradling the curve of Kimmon's jaw. Kimmon ends up putting his lips to the curve of Copter's cheek and licks down his jawline, bearing the weight of his body down and the heat between their bodies makes the ache inside Copter grow, "Think you want my cock in your mouth."

"Yea right," Copter angles his head away as Kimmon keeps sucking.

Kimmon nips his neck and pushes up to whisper into his ear. Copter can feel his muscles flexing under his hands, "Bet you want me to fuck you though," his voice is deep and husky and fucking _god_ , Copter could feel the vibration of his voice and his hot breath go deep into his core. It's the last straw when Kimmon aggressively grinds their clothed cocks together. Copter whimpers, feeling that thickness and pulls Kimmon's mouth back to his, "Then fucking _do_ something about it," he harshly whispers, before catching his mouth for another hot, searing kiss.

Nimble fingers unzips his pants and he moves his hips up as Kimmon yanks them down, stuttering in his movements when Kimmon palms at his cock. He sucks Kimmon's tongue as it slides into his mouth and the room is filled with the sounds of the slick, wet noises and gasps from their feverish mouths. The heat burns throughout his body, centered in his cock and he wants more _moremoremore_. As if sensing the urgency vibrating under his skin, Kimmon pulls Copter's boxers down and curls his fingers around him, tugging his cock.

Copter gasps, breaking away from the kiss, "Fuck, wait. Get the lube, don't tug me dry."

"Sorry, sorry," Kimmon presses his lips against Copter's cheek in apology. Copter tries to get his breath back as Kimmon opens the nightstand, moving his belongings around. He sits up, pressing a light kiss to Kimmon's shoulder and tries to pull his boxers down, Kimmon bending forward more to help him out.

"How are you not even naked yet?" he mutters as he palms Kimmon's bare ass.

Kimmon kicks off his boxers and sits back on his bed, holding the tube in his hand. Copter indulges in his body, staring at the scattering of moles on his smooth skin and the strong muscles of his frame and legs. It's crazy how he's used to seeing Kimmon naked when they were just friends -- the amount of times he walked into the bathroom when Kimmon was about to shower was stupid high. He never thought much about it, but ever since that day and realizing his own feelings, it's like his world has shifted.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers in awe. Kimmon smiles, looking almost shy at the compliment as he reaches a hand out to caress Copter's face.

There's a calm silence between them for a few minutes as they both take each other in. It's surprisingly not cold in their room despite their nakedness. All Copter can feel is a warmth that spreads through his body stemming from the happiness in his core, burning bright.

"You ready?" Kimmon's eyes are brimming with excitement. Choosing not to answer, Copter leans forward to kiss him. They both laugh into the kiss, feeling buzzed as they cradle each other's faces.

Kimmon gently pushes Copter back onto the bed and presses irreverent kisses down his chest and belly, sending shivers down his spine. Copter can't help but squirm, putting his fingers in Kimmon's hair just to put his hands somewhere. It feels like a rainbow of colors is about to burst out of him from the frenzied anticipation he's feeling. Kimmon's hands settle over Copter's hips, warmth spreading from them and he lays his head against Copter's thighs, his hair tickling them. He doesn't move, so still and quiet, and Copter is a little nervous, "I-Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just feeling a lot. I want to do so many things with you."

Copter curls his fingers into Kimmon's hair and pulls at it, "Yea, like what?" Kimmon moans, fingers twitching against Copter's hip bones. He pulls harder until their eyes meet, "Tell me."

" _Fuck_ , Copter I want to do everything. I want to be inside you so badly. Want my cock in you, my fingers in you until you come so hard and fuck you again. Wanna put my mouth on your cock and your ass. Rim you until you beg me to fuck you. Wanna make you feel so good."

Copter's cock is dripping and jerks as he hears these filthy words spill out of Kimmon, his eyes tracing the movement of Kimmon's tongue licking his bottom lip. It feels like molten lava is burning deep within his ache. He's suddenly aware of Kimmon's weight on him, holding his body down and he's both numb and alive from it, and wants this feeling to consume him.

Kimmon licks the skin beside Copter's cock, sucking small purple bruises into it. Copter whines, trying to jerk Kimmon's wet, hot mouth towards his cock, but he resists his pull and sucks the skin even harder, "Fuck Kimmon, fucking _fuck you_ do some-- o my _god_ ," he gasps out when Kimmon sucks his cock into his mouth, the hot, wet pressure all over him. Copter shakes, the ache inside of him growing and tries to breathe in as he restlessly arches his hips.

It's so _so good_ , the hazy pleasure growing more heady and it's like he's floating, his toes curl into the cool sheets and sweat builds between their bodies. Kimmon pulls off before Copter can come, a string of spit following his lips and wraps a hand around him in tight grip. Copter yelps in frustration and the vice around his cock gets even tighter, "Don't come," Copter hiccups a sob, the vibrations of Kimmon's voice on his skin getting to him.

Kimmon presses a wet open kiss along his length and continues to lap his tongue further down. Tears are forming in Copter's eyes as he tries to control his building orgasm. He bites the meat of his forearm into his mouth, breath hot and wet, and whines as he cards his fingers into Kimmon's hair.

"You're so gorgeous, everything about you is," Kimmon whispers and sensually slides his tongue up before suckling the cock head into his mouth and doesn't go any further than that. Copter loses himself in the sensation as the minutes pass. The air feels overheated and muggy as he tries to regain his breath, "Let me come," he rasps out.

Kimmon pulls his mouth off with a wet sound, "Not yet. Told you I wanted to do everything."

"Then _fuck_ me," Copter grits out.

"No," there's another teasing suck as Kimmon mouths him and Copter helplessly arches his back. It's ridiculous how good this is, the teasing, and Copter is about to come from that alone. As if sensing it, Kimmon moves back and leans up to kiss Copter, who clutches onto his face with weak hands and tastes his desperation on Kimmon's clever tongue. He wraps a leg around Kimmon's waist and grinds his slick, wet cock up against him.

"Fuck me," he pleads as he swipes a tongue along Kimmon's bottom lip, "Or I'll just fuck myself and finish if you can't bother."

"Mhmm sure, with what?" Kimmon asks, voice deep and mocking, pressing a light kiss on Copter's mouth, "That flimsy dildo you have that never seems to do the job?"

Copter pauses his movements, "Wait...how?"

"Came home and you were in bed on all fours. You didn't hear me open the door since you were too busy fucking-" Kimmon grinds his cock against Copter's, who gasps and clutches onto his shoulders, "-yourself open. So I left the apartment and gave you another hour."

"Why didn't you do an--" Copter cuts off, moaning when Kimmon keeps frotting against him and the nerves of pleasure goes up his spine. They've barely done anything and he's so _so_ close, what the _fuck,_ tears are leaking out of his eyes. Kimmon sits back so quick, as if he was never there at all, and grabs for the bottle of lube that sits besides them.

"It was about a year ago, maybe a little more," he says conversationally as he opens the cap, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingertips and rubbing them to warm the lube up, "I wasn't into guys back then," he gives a loaded look at Copter.

Copter blinks, trying to think through the fog clouding his mind, "Don't tell me that was your revelation."

Kimmon shrugs then lies between Copter's legs and pushes his legs back further, exposing him, "Sort of?" He kisses the back of Copter's thigh and tightens his grip around it, "You really are beautiful. I never saw you in a sexual way until then and it made me question things about myself and...yea..."

"You're an idiot," Copter grumbles, blushing, "Should've just come in and fucked me, instead of going to someone else for that. That toy really does suck," he knows he's talking nonsense, unable to stop the concealed jealousy from seeping into his voice. It's stupid, but he can't help that it comes out at the worst moment possible.

To be honest, if he had seen Kimmon, he would've run out of the apartment. On the other hand, he wonders what would've happened if anything went further. If it would've been worse for them when Copter didn't know his own feelings and Kimmon wasn't aware of his own attraction to men and on second thought, that would've been an emotional, dramatic mess and Copter's a little grateful they somehow dodged that.

Kimmon chuckles, his breath tickling Copter's inner thigh, "We're here now, aren't we? I'm only looking at you."

"Yea I know," Copter knows his own eyes are betraying his feelings. Kimmon rubs his lube slicked fingers against Copter, then breaches one finger in and sucks one of his balls into his slick mouth.

" _Holy shit_ ," Copter hisses with a sharp intake of breath and rubs his legs against Kimmon's body. The long, hot moans buzz through Copter's skin and he trembles as Kimmon slips in more fingers as he sucks his cock even harder.

Copter claws at the sheets in desperation, when Kimmon relentlessly strokes that spot with the pads of his fingertips and continual sucking. He removes his mouth with a wet pop, letting it bob in the air. Copter arches his back with his mouth opened in a silent gasp and presses his head to the pillow. He gyrates his hips down, pushing towards the wet pressure -- his thigh trembling against Kimmon's side. As soon as he scissors his fingers into Copter again, he can't help but gasp and moan, twitching against the sheets that are rubbing against his skin. He's overwhelmed by the sensation, feeling so hot and bright all over. A sizzle of electricity thrums under his skin. The squelching sound fills the air, marked by Copter's gasps.

"Give me another," Copter exhales out, wanting to feel more than the three Kimmon currently has dragging in him. God, he wants a cock in him so fucking much, the need to fill the ache is driving him mad.

Kimmon raises an eyebrow and slowly drags his fingers almost all the way out, then leans his head over Copter's to catch his mouth for another heady kiss. All of a sudden, he harshly thrusts his fingers in, with another addition to it and fans them out inside. Kimmon swallows the desperate, loud noise that Copter groans out, slicking his tongue across his, sharp and sure.

" _Please, please, please_ ," he begs before Kimmon drags his mouth across his again. Copter pushes him back, trying to think through the fog of haziness, "If you don't do something, I'm going to find someone else to finish this."

"You sure about that?" Kimmon's voice is mocking and continues on fingering him in such a casual manner, right on that spot, "Don't think you'd find anyone else who could figure you out better than me."

He's not wrong.

"Guess we're stuck with each other," Copter gruffly says. He pushes even harder, gripping Kimmon's shoulders and turns them over so quick that Kimmon yells out in surprise. His fingers slip out of Copter during the surprise flip and he's on his back. Copter straddles his hips and their cocks frot against each other. He can't stop the jerky movements -- the delicious slide of their hardness together feels too good.

Copter arches his back as he perversely undulates his hips against Kimmon, who brings his hands up to grab onto the juncture of Copter's hips and ass, spreading the cheeks apart and ghosting over his hole with a finger, occasionally fingering it open. A vibrating surge of electricity hums through their sweaty bodies as they continue sliding.

Eventually Copter stops, placing a hand to Kimmon's chest, " _Shit,_ I'm gonna come if I keep doing this," he says with a breathless laugh. Kimmon looks up at him, a blissful expression on his face. He rubs his palms on Copter's skin then squeezes a handful of his ass, "How is every part of you so beautiful?" he murmurs and Copter thinks he can hear something like wonder in his voice.

"Stop," Copter blushes, trying not to smile again, "You're being gross."

"What? Why? You really are. You take my breath away, I can't believe you're mine," Kimmon sits up and presses a light kiss to his cheek.

Copter rolls his eyes, knowing the blush on his face is apparent with how warm he feels. He wraps his arms around Kimmon's shoulders and tucks his face into his neck. He hopes whatever he's feeling is conveyed through his hug, "You're ridiculous," he says under his breath. The hug is returned, warm hands sliding up and down his back in comfort and understanding.

They sit like this for a few moments and it's peaceful. There's something protective and loving about Kimmon's embrace and Copter is a little bit in awe of how much he feels towards him, that he has a chance to feel this loving emotion. He's never felt this way in his previous relationships and he's never believed that it existed, to love this much, but being here in this moment makes him believe in something, in them. He only hopes that Kimmon will believe in it too someday. Copter pulls back, the urge to look into Kimmon's eyes too powerful to resist. He strokes a finger across Kimmon's brow as those gentle eyes look up at him.

"You want it?" Kimmon whispers, knuckles brushing Copter's cheek.

"Yea, want it, want everything," Copter sits up a bit, reaching his hand down to grab at Kimmon's cock, " _Want you,_ " and Kimmon gasps.

It's full, the blunt head of Kimmon's cock sinking into him at a slow, easy pace until it's all the way in -- fucking _finally_. The tremors travel through his spine and he feels so helpless against all the feelings, both physical and emotional, that are hitting him at once. He feels Kimmon stroke a thumb on his face and he blinks his eyes open to look down at him, eyes full of concern, "You ok? You're crying."

"More than ok," Copter clutches his hands on Kimmon's shoulders, swiveling his hips down and getting used to the stretch of it, "Now fuck me and make me come," he gasps out.

Kimmon leans in to nuzzle his face against Copter's throat and then pecks his lips, "So impatient," his grip on Copter's waist tightens as he lifts him up and starts fucking up tiny thrusts, "Ready?" his mouth curves up into a devastatingly beautiful smile.

"Yea," and pushes down to meet his thrusts. Copter's eyes drift shut, powerless to the consuming sensations as he tightens around Kimmon, "Fuck yea, like that, _fuck_ ," Copter's toes curl, loud whimpers falling out of him, deep from his ache, as Kimmon fucks up into hard. His mouth feels empty, so he leans down to bite onto Kimmon's earlobe, groaning as the fucking gets more desperate and scorching. He's so full, wet and open -- his cock drooling between them.

"So good, you feel so _good_ ," Kimmon whispers as he hauls Copter higher in a more comfortable position, picking up his pace. He starts really going for it, deep and fast, as he hits Copter's prostate almost every time. It's like his whole body has turned into jelly and he can't even move back his hips down from how overstimulated he feels. Kimmon holds him up with his warm hands and muscles flexing. Copter tips his head back and Kimmon's lips attach to his neck, leaving erotic bites on his skin. Sweat drips down their bodies as they chase their desperate need.

Kimmon's cock rolls against his prostate with a slow, steady pressure and Copter's going out of his mind, he's so high and delirious. He casts a glance down at Kimmon whose hair is matted on his forehead -- there's sweat dripping down his temples and sharp jawline. He looks close to coming too.

"Love you," Copter fervently murmurs, rubbing a weak thumb across Kimmon's chin. Kimmon opens his eyes, not stopping his pace, "Mm- what?" he gasps. Copter shakes his head in response and kisses him instead. He pulls back, blinking away the wetness in his eyes and digs his nails into Kimmon's shoulder, when Kimmon fucks into him rather hard. Can't help but clench his hole even harder, " _Fuck,_ make me come."

"Yea, you gonna come for me?" Kimmon slips a slick hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Copter's leaking cock, "Fuck you're so wet, so wet for me, shit I wanna lick you all over," Copter groans and hiccups at the drag. The overwhelming sensation is burning his throat and his cheeks are wet with tears.

The pulling gets messier and slicker and the orgasm builds up in his spine. Kimmon twists his cock, blanking out Copter's mind, " _Shit_ , yes fuck, like that _o my god_ like that, like that like that, _harder, don't stop-_ -" Kimmon cuts of Copter's babbling with a desperate kiss, tongue in his mouth slick and sure. Copter comes, his vision going white and hazy as Kimmon keeps fucking hard into him and smears sweat and come between their bodies as he continues to sloppily pull on his cock.

The orgasm is so intense and throbbing. Copter's boneless and exhausted. He can't help but lean his entire body against Kimmon and let him do all the work. The buzz of his over-sensitivity slowly takes over his nerves from the continuous thrusts, but it's a mind numbing sensation that he wants to feel again and again.

Knowing how sensitive Kimmon is, Copter pinches a nipple, rolling it between his wet fingers until it's hardened and peaked. Kimmon lets out a slight cry and helplessly mouths against Copter's jaw, "Come for me, come for me," Copter whispers into his hair.

" _Fuck_ _fuck aah_ ," Another pinch and twist and then Kimmon comes with a gasp, thrusting in deep and staying there. His eyes are closed, forehead pinched between his eyebrows as he rides out his orgasm with his body twitching underneath Copter. He's so beautiful and the curve of his mouth is plush with how much he bit down on it.

Copter gently cradles his hands around Kimmon's jaw and presses a soft kiss to his forehead, then his down his nose. He feels Kimmon's lashes fluttering and pulls back to look at him. Kimmon looks so blissed out and he leans back in to fit his mouth to his. Just a small, sweet kiss.

Kimmon pulls out of him and they both lay against the sheets, too exhausted to clean themselves and stare at each other with drowsy eyes. Copter tries to keep his eyes open, but it's difficult. Kimmon ghosts a thumb over his lips and the last thought fleeting through his mind as he shuts his eyes to sleep is that he wants this dream to never end.

\--

The first time Kimmon calls Copter his boyfriend to another person, occurs on the night they're out properly celebrating Copter's success at his recent hiring. Copter wasn't sure if going out was a good idea, wanting to save money, but Kimmon insisted stating that he wanted to spoil him for a little bit.

They're eating outside the restaurant sharing a meal together. The evening air is filled with smells coming from the restaurant kitchen and the cacophony of traffic next to them. Copter feels Kimmon's gaze on him and he keeps staring down at his own plate trying to ignore him. He feels like he's being undressed and when he looks up, Kimmon sends over a small smile that causes the butterflies to appear in his tummy. All he wants to do is to reach over and hold onto his hand, but for now he's ok with Kimmon's foot rubbing against his.

"Kimmon?"

Copter stiffens.

O _hell_ no.

He recognizes the voice and looks behind him to see _fucking_ Parn. With the face. And muscles. And ridiculously sharp jawline and cheekbones. Ugh. There's a sly smile that adorns his face as his eyes focus on Kimmon, who has a surprised expression and greets him back.

"O, hello Copter."

Copter doesn't bother saying anything and drinks his beer.

"It's been a while since I've seen you guys," Parn casually continues on and moves to stand next to the table, staring down at them. Copter looks at his plate, chewing on his food, and wonders if it'd be rude to throw his drink at Parn to make him go away. Kimmon would be mad though for his rudeness. Also Copter'd rather not cause a scene.

"How are you?"

"Um...I'm fine. You?" Kimmon politely responds and takes a sip of his drink.

"Doing alright, but seeing you has made my night."

 _Ugh, gross_. Copter stabs a piece of beef with his fork, trying his best to tune Parn out as Kimmon continues to make civil conversation with him. He fixes his stare on the yellow table that's way too fucking yellow for his taste. Kimmon rubs his foot with his own in a comforting way, up along his ankle.

"What are you guys up to now? Actually, I'm glad I ran into you guys. I wanted to talk to you two about the video since it did quite well a-"

'Hey, so..." Kimmon interrupts, dragging out the 'so' as he stares up at Parn, "We can talk about that later, yea? I'm on a date with my boyfriend right now."

Copter chokes on his drink. A rush of happiness flows through him, surprised at how Kimmon casually drops this piece of information.

Parn raises his eyebrows, " _O_?" He tilts his head down to look at Copter, who's trying his best not to stick his tongue out at him because Copter's a fully grown adult and not a child. He settles for giving a not so friendly smile to make it clear that he's irritated at his presence.

"Well that's a new development," Parn continues on, "Congratulations. Should I take credit for this?"

"O _fuck off_ ," Copter mutters, rolling his eyes. Kimmon barks out a sudden laugh and covers his mouth with his hand to stifle it. Parn doesn't seem offended though, taking it in stride, and his smile turns kinder.

"I'm really happy for you two."

"Thank you," Kimmon says and his eyes are beaming stars at him.

Copter's a bit thrown off by that to say the least and is a little suspicious that Parn may surprise them with something unexpected, "Thanks?"

Parn leans down, bringing his mouth close to Copter's ear, "I'm glad you got your head out of your ass though," he whispers, "Would've asked him out myself if you didn't do anything."

Copter glares at him as he straightens up. He doesn't feel threatened by Parn, aside from his physical prowess because Copter is sure he'd be knocked out with just one punch, but _fuck_ is he annoying. Kimmon looks between the two of them with a concerned look.

"Well I should go," Parn knocks his hand against the table and flicks his eyes over towards Kimmon, "I'll call you later, yea?"

And he walks away, disappearing into the crowd.

"What was that about?"

"He's just being a dick. Nothing new," Copter throws a shrimp into his mouth, "You owe me ice cream for dealing with him by the way."

Kimmon shakes his head. There's a look of fondness in his eyes and Copter preens at it, "Ok."

\--

The first time Kimmon says he loves Copter, they're playing chicken feet on the floor of their bedroom.

Copter places a double three onto the ever growing tiles of dominoes laid out between them, "Chicken feet," he says with glee.

Kimmon scowls, "Damnit Copter," and reaches over to grab a domino piece from the turned over tiles and looks at his piece. He groans and puts it in his own growing stack of dominoes that's in front of him, "You're evil."

"I take no mercy for anyone," Copter haughtily says as he places a 3-5 tile next to the one he placed before with a soft clacking sound.

"Not even for me?" Kimmon grabs another tile.

" _Especially_ you."

"Aw I thought you loved little old me."

Copter stutters in his movement as he places another domino down, "Hmm gee, not sure where you heard that from," he keeps his head down, fiddling with his stack of dominoes in front of him, "Maybe a clone of me said that. Or maybe it was all a dream, you have some imagination."

"Well, I love you."

"Hmm, you've said."

"No, Copter," Kimmon shuffles forward, knees breaking apart their chicken feet patterns of dominoes. Copter yelps and looks up, " _Dude_ , wh-" and he's interrupted with a soft kiss. There's a hand against his jawline and a thumb delicately strokes along his face.

Kimmon pulls back with a soft expression in his eyes as he looks down at Copter, "I'm in love with you."

Copter bursts out laughing from pure surprise then covers his mouth with his hands in shock. He stares with widened eyes up at Kimmon, who is smiling in amusement.

"O. Holy shit. You're not joking are you?"

He shakes his head, his smile widening, "Why would I joke about that? Didn't you think it would eventually happen?"

"I-- yea I knew, but I don't know," Copter brings his hands down, "I think a part of me didn't think you would."

"How can I not though?"

Copter scrunches up his face trying not to cry at how sincere Kimmon sounds. There's like a balloon in his chest that's growing and filling with happiness, "I hate you."

"Aw me too," Kimmon swipes a stray tear on as Copter's cheek and pecks a light kiss on his mouth. As if sensing that Copter's still processing, he wraps his arms around him in an embrace, and Copter tucks his face into Kimmon's neck, breathing him in.

fin.


End file.
